


编年纪

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 关于两个人的编年纪





	1. Chapter 1

## 编年纪1999

-

1999年12月31号，世纪末的新年夜，德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特平生第二次上了床，在罗纳德·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰的订婚宴上，一间小小的更衣间里。一切发生的莫名其妙。前一秒，他还在听韦斯莱和格兰杰发表他们又臭又长的订婚感言，看着波特在笑嘻嘻地和各种三教九流干杯，喝酒。他观察着这一切，以一种居高临下的藐视态度，阴恻恻地窝在角落，和为数不多的几个斯莱特林心不在焉地聊着古灵阁，投资和妖精。但是下一秒他们突然对上了眼神。他和波特。

就好像钥匙插进了锁孔，无数汹涌的复杂情感突然崩落，雪崩，洪水，淹没他一切踪迹。他徒劳无功伸出手想挣脱，却看到波特在用唇语骂他 **「傻逼」** 。波特的唇语。波特的唇语他看的清清楚楚。波特在遥遥地骂他： **「傻逼。」** 是挑衅态度。于是他也用唇语骂回去，就好像他们从一年级到六年级一直干的那样。 **「傻逼。」** 他用唇语说。在话音刚落的瞬间他就感觉到了欲望。欲望在抬头。对波特骂脏话让他产生了欲望。他突然好想和波特做爱，睡波特。掐那家伙的屁股，拧他的嘴，咬他的耳朵和乳头直到他叫唤起来。 **「和我睡吗？」** 他克服羞耻心种用唇语问波特，期盼那家伙看不懂这么复杂的单词。但是波特看懂了。他知道他看懂了。操。这种奇怪的让人感到无力的默契。波特回答他， **「傻逼，你敢吗？」**

**「有什么不敢的。」** 他用唇语说。    

然后他们都放下了手中的酒杯。狭小宴会厅内人流攒动。酒精指挥着他们走向更衣室的方向。磁铁吸引磁铁，他们之间的距离越来越小，他们走路的速度越来越快。终于他们都气喘吁吁地跑到了更衣室门口，从两个方向。他们对视一眼拧开了门，接着又急匆匆地锁上了门，偷情一样靠在门后接吻，扒掉对方的衣服。舔，吻，撕咬。 **德拉科闻到波特的后颈上有槲寄生的味道。橙花。风铃草。香槟。水果汁。种种味道交织在一起，变成一幅地图，暗示德拉科他去过哪些地方。** 德拉科嗅那块皮肤，就好像这件事是天底下最重要的事一样郑而重之。

和女人上过床吗，这两天？德拉科突然问。波特沉默不响，算是默认。

跟韦斯莱家的小母鼬？德拉科又问。

嗯。波特说。但是你不是要跟我做吗？

「操你妈。」德拉科恶狠狠骂一句。「操你妈。」

**「操我就行了。」**

波特喝多了。不然他不会说出这种话。但这种下流话让德拉科又一次感到了欲望。欲望在抬头。从他的脑袋到他的喉咙到他的小腹。一切细胞叫嚣着膨胀。一切都在膨胀，感官细胞在渴望拥抱和抚摸。做吧。他想。机不可失。他们没有再接吻，只是互相磨蹭了对方的脖颈。指头伸入无可尽的狭窄海洋。热又湿。动作激烈的时候他把波特按到了一团伴娘们换下来的礼服堆里。蕾丝花边，鲜花，别针，绸带。德拉科问波特，你舒不舒服？

舒服。波特小声地说。

跟我做舒服还是跟女人做舒服？

波特说，我下个月也要订婚了。

德拉科停下来。喘气声缓下去。

我喝多了。波特自言自语一样喃喃地说。我喝多了我今天喝多了操我喝多了操。马尔福你听到了吗我下个月也要订婚了。操。我真的喝多了。

德拉科从他身体里退出。

我们上一次的时候，你也说你喝多了。

德拉科说。

我是喝多了。

喝多了喝多了喝多了操他妈的。德拉科揪住了波特的脖颈，想要一拳揍上去。但是又在半空中忍住了。

喝多了是吗？

是。

你要跟谁订婚？

金妮。

母鼬。

操你妈。

对不起。

你跟我有什么好对不起的。我又不在乎你跟谁订婚。

德拉科说。

嗯。对不起。波特深深地吸了一口气，然后用手擦了擦身下，站了起来。

那我走了。德拉科说。

等等。

干嘛。

呃。

干嘛。

新年快乐。

哦。

原来是新年。

你知道吗。波特穿好了裤子，戴好了眼镜。今年是麻瓜们的世纪末年。

不知道。我对麻瓜毫无兴趣。

哦。对不起。

别再说他妈对不起了。

对不起。

操你妈你别再说了——

波特扑上来，吻了他。吻落下的时候那家伙召唤来了魔杖，然后猛地一挥。

门钥匙的晕眩感袭击了他。

当德拉科再睁开眼时，他发现自己到了麻瓜世界的某处。这里显然是麻瓜们的商场所在地。到处都是新年拉花，到处都是人，麻瓜们穿着奇奇怪怪的衣服，拎着购物袋，在街头笑嘻嘻的。

这是哪啊波特！你要干嘛！

这是麻瓜们的新年迎接仪式——放烟花——别走，别走，虽然和魔法烟花不一样，但是也很美的。

我才不要看呢。德拉科说。但是在他要转身走的时候，波特拉住了他的手。

**我马上就要订婚了。** 波特又重复了一遍。陪我看烟花吧。

德拉科停了下来。他注视波特。

这时一朵金色的巨大烟花在天幕上盛开。天空亮如白昼。

烟花下波特的眼睛闪着亮光。那种亮光微弱地跳动着，让德拉科想起了阴暗的魔药教室里跳动着的烛光。

真的要结婚了啊？德拉科问。

我离不开韦斯莱家。波特笑了一下。 **我没办法不娶她。**

又一朵烟花盛开了。在巨大的噼啪声中。一朵，接一朵，冲上天空的嗖嗖声，像霍格沃茨老旧彗星扫帚在吃力加速。砰，砰砰，砰砰砰，啪。全部盛开了。

「那我呢。」

德拉科用唇语问到。

「我不知道。」

波特用唇语回答。

旁边的麻瓜们大叫——倒计时！3！2！1！

**1999年就这样过去了。和平的1999年，重生的1999年，风平浪静的1999年过去了。**

**德拉科第一次看到了麻瓜世界的烟花。**

1999


	2. 编年纪1994年

_**# 1994** _

 

**哈利·波特第一次看到魔法烟花表演是在1994年的圣诞节。**

三强争霸赛的第一个项目结束，第二个项目看起来还遥遥无期。他不必参加期末考试，而老师们也仁慈地放宽了对他的作业要求，所以他陷入了无所事事的绵长时间漩涡里。而在漩涡之外，霍格沃茨的一切都因为圣诞舞会而沉浸在骚动之中。教室里公共休息室里图书馆里走廊里，到处都弥漫着那种不安的、涌动着的暧昧蓬勃气息。礼服裙舞伴邓布利多请来的女巫乐团，斯莱特林扎比尼换了的三个女友，帕蒂夫茶馆里偷偷接吻的情侣们，每个人都在谈论着这些，课堂上常常突然爆发出莫名其妙的傻笑和嘀咕声。

 **也是在1994年的圣诞节前夕，哈利·波特第一次有了梦遗。** 那天早晨起来，他发现自己的裤子湿了，在他试探着去摸索自己那儿时，昨天晚上绮丽的不真实的梦境突然又一次包围了他。梦里有河流，巨大的从天空上掉落下来的河流，温热，绵软，就好像绸缎。五颜六色的云在远方飘，他好像浮在水面上，又好像被谁拥在怀里。有人的嘴唇贴着他。粉色的软的湿的嘴唇。长的睫毛。金色的头发在风中是一面旗帜。

这时他感觉到自己又一次勃起了，那儿变得发热，昂起来，好像要往哪儿戳似的。操。他小声地骂了一句。操。

在平静下来之后他偷偷溜下了床。早晨五点，宿舍里的其他男孩们还在睡梦中。他走到窗边，掀开窗帘往外看。

外面下雪了。这是1994年的第一场雪。

他再往下看，看到了一个小小的人影在学校中央的雪地上。那个人似乎在自顾自地转圈圈，雪地上被踩出了一圈又一圈的脚印。他去拿来暑假看魁地奇比赛时买的望远镜，调整好焦距后他发现那竟然是德拉科·马尔福。

本能地，他把望远镜放下来。 **「我一点都不想看那家伙在干嘛。」** 他想。但是当他转身想离开时，好奇心又膨胀起来。「只看一下。」他对自己说，于是他返回去重新拿起了望远镜。

雪地里，德拉科·马尔福的金发似乎显得特别亮，也许是没有人在旁边的关系，那家伙的脸看起来很柔和，一点都不像平时那副尖酸刻薄样。他的手举在空中，好像自己对面有一个隐形的舞伴似的，在雪地里跳起了华尔兹。

真是个傻子。他想。但是他却没有挪开目光。马尔福的金色头发被吹起来，那家伙吸了吸鼻子，又舔了舔嘴唇。在雪天早晨独自旋转的德拉科·马尔福突然显现出一种怪异的好看来，让他心中一动。

 

那之后，一夜之间，世界全变样了，一切事物都开始对他散发出奇特的诱惑力。过去他没有注意过的东西突然跳到了他面前。他开始偷偷去看那些在壁龛边接吻的情侣，行走在礼堂里的男男女女在他的眼中都变成了裸体，甚至两只互相蹭来蹭去的蒲绒绒都仿佛在朝他发出性暗示。窥视别人的冲动变得难以抑制。他延长上厕所的时间，实际上却在瞄着男孩们解开的皮带，露出来的腿，他们仰起头说话时滚动的喉结。那段时间他经常做一些奇怪的梦，梦里他来到海滩边，所有人都赤裸着身体，太阳就悬在海面上，每个人都被晒出了蜂蜜糖浆似的颜色。那些人有男有女。女孩们有丰腴的乳房，男孩们有瘦的腰。他们纠缠在一起接吻。有时候时女孩和男孩，有时候时女孩和女孩——

还有的时候是男孩和男孩。

**一个是金发的，另一个是他自己。**

醒来的时候他满头大汗，感到愧疚，为自己肮脏的下流想法感到不安。但是他越是觉得愧疚，身体就越不听指挥。他开始学会撸动阴茎来得到快慰。撸动阴茎的时候不会想起道德有关的事，肉体的快乐占据他大脑的全部空间。他躲在被子里，在夜深人静的时候咬着枕头做这种事，射出来的时候他感到轻飘飘的。他开始渴望更多，想要另一具肉体的温度，皮肤和皮肤相贴的那种快感。1994年的年末，哈利·波特把他大部分时间用在了性幻想和自慰上，他十四岁了，他像一只即将迈出冬眠的、跃跃欲试的动物，满脑子都是荷尔蒙，性激素掌控他所有活动。

这样的人不止他一个。圣诞舞会前一天，他听到格兰芬多的男生们在窃窃私语，说德拉科·马尔福和同级的一个斯莱特林女生做了。 **「做了」** ，男孩们坏笑着说着这个隐晦词语。「听西莫说他有一次在盥洗室看到了马尔福的那玩意儿。」迪安咧着嘴说，「好像当时那东西还半硬着。」

于是男孩们爆发出大笑，哈利保持着合群，和大家一起互相推搡，去摸对方的裤头，但是在心底里他好像听到有个细微的声音在颤抖，就好像咯吱咯吱踩雪地。

**他心里的雪地被德拉科·马尔福那个混蛋踩出了一圈又一圈脚印。**

 

圣诞舞会上德拉科·马尔福像往常一样来找他的茬。当时帕瓦蒂已经走开了，他一个人孤零零地坐在饮料台前，看着德拉科·马尔福和他的舞伴潘西在跳华尔兹。他出了神，没有注意到马尔福已经大摇大摆地朝他走过来。

「连舞伴都留不住吗？」

德拉科·马尔福面带讥笑地问他。这一下子把哈利给惹火了。他盯着那家伙讨厌的金发和薄嘴唇，很想用力在他脸上揍一拳，这时他发现马尔福的表情有点微妙的变化。他不敢确定，但他好像确实从那种刻薄神色下看到了一点故意掩饰着的关心。他为这发现感到颤栗。

「一个人跳华尔兹好玩吗？」

他反问回去。

这下德拉科·马尔福愣住了。紧接着，他好像想明白了哈利在说的是什么。

「你，你怎么——」

「你想找人跳吗，我是说，既然——」

这话脱口而出，哈利甚至感觉到自己的脑子漂浮了起来，在愣愣地看着自己的嘴唇一张一合。

德拉科·马尔福也颤栗了一下。

就好像磁铁吸引磁铁。他们达成了无言的默契。在舞会的人丛中他们偷偷溜向了礼堂大门，走出了城堡。在黑暗天空下，森林仙女们的歌声遥远地飘过来，而德拉科·马尔福伸出手握住了他的手。

幻想和现实在这一刻重叠了。

 

他们跳了两首曲子，第一次马尔福跳了男步，第二次哈利跳了。哈利突然发现跳舞一点都不难，马尔福是这种社交活动的高手，他拉着他，步子和节拍配合起来，他们在黑暗天空下转圈。

在他们跳第二曲时，天空开始下雪了。

他们跳完那一支舞，身上已经都落上了雪花。马尔福朝他俯过身来，他吓了一跳，但是对方只是伸出手揩了揩他的眼镜框：

「掉上雪花了。」马尔福说。

他们离得很近，哈利想起了梦里他和金发男孩的亲吻。德拉科·马尔福的嘴唇是粉色的，在雪天里时散发热气的一朵花。

接……接吻吗，应该这样做吗。

突然，天空中传来「劈啪」的一声。他们迅速拉开了距离，都向天空望去。

「是弗利维在放魔法烟花。」马尔福说。

这是哈利·波特第一次看到如此盛大的魔法烟花。

金色的，银色的，红色的，绿色的，烟花盛开在空中。和麻瓜们的烟花不一样，魔法烟花呆在空中的时间格外长，还会不断地冒出星星亮片，撒向地面。

夜空亮如白昼。马尔福和他站在雪里一起张大嘴巴看烟花。

 

「你不是从小就应该见过魔法烟花吗，怎么也大惊小怪的。」

「要你管啊，疤头。」

「白鼬。」

「波特傻大头。」

「马尔福鼻涕虫。」

「闭嘴，看烟花啦。」

「……好。」

 

**这是1994年的圣诞夜。这是哈利·波特第一次看到魔法烟花。**

 

**1994**


End file.
